


The comforts of madness

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, Will struggles with his deathwish and Hannibal helps him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The comforts of madness

”Will you kill me in the end?” asked Hannibal in their villa in Italy, the sun’s last rays painting the patio blood red.  
“Do you want me to?” asked Will, eyes downcast, not meeting his tormentor and lover’s face.  
“If it is your desire. “  
“No. I want you with me, but I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
“Which here are you referring to?”  
“The world. Too many people, too many sights..”  
“You want to die.”  
“I tried to kill us, but it didn’t take. You wouldn’t let us die.”  
“No. I would not. Are you tied to your old life still?”  
“I tried to kill that man. The one I never could be. The normal man, the family man.”  
“We are family, bound more intimately then you ever were with your wife.”  
“Yes. I’ve never been more myself than I am with you. “  
“And yet you wish to die.”  
“Occasionally. The lion cannot be a lamb.”  
“Do you wish to kill the new you?”  
“Maybe. “  
“We are still here, in the world. Its laws cannot compel us.”  
“We can’t change it.”  
“No. But we can.”  
“So change me.”  
“Will you accept what I desire for you, for us?”   
“Yes. If it is to die, then I will. If you want to live, then I shall try.”  
“Then I desire you to live with me, as close as we were and more intimate with out desires.”  
“So be it.”  
Will had wanted the comforts of the grave, but he would take those madness could bring.

*  
“Is it good?” asked Hannibal.  
“Love is a painful change. We were both changed.”  
“By each other. You wanted intimacy.”  
“Of course. “  
“It’s been three years for you. No one’s touched you but me.”  
“No. That final embrace was your vow to me.”  
“Yes. For better or worse. “  
“I would.”  
“Marry me?”  
“We already are. “  
Will reached out and touched Hannibal’s arm, the other man leaned into the soft touch.  
“Write your name on my skin,” said Hannibal.  
“Not literally.”  
“My skin comes alive at your touch, your fingers will create a new language.”  
Will wrote a soft sentence with his fingers.  
He sank to his knees, ready to pray at his shrine.  
He drew his lover’s pants down, and pressed his lips to the other man’s engorged sex, writing alphabets of desire on the organ.  
The liquid offering into his mouth was accepted and cherished.  
He rose and sought Hannibal’s mouth; he fed him his own seed, and drowned in the comfort of those arms.  
He had wanted to die, but life would yield him pleasures yet.  
The world would not change, but he would.  
They exchanged vows, and warm touches sealed them.


End file.
